It's Never Too Late
'Season 1 Episode 12 ' The episode begins with a crime boss named Arnold Stromwell watching an news report about the mob war between his and Rupert Thorne's criminal organizations. The reporter goes on to say that Stromwell's son Joey has gone missing. Believing that Thorne has his son Stromwell sets up a meeting with him that night. Later Stromwell meets Thorne at a restraunt called Pete's. Thorne orders one of his men to throw out some guy that was sitting at a table. The man they threw out was really Bruce Wayne in disguise. However, before he was kicked out he put a listening device under a table. From the Batmobile, Bruce Wayne is listening to how Thorne plans to kill Stromwell. As Stromwell heads to Pete's his car is stopped by a train. This triggers a flashback of Arnold and his brother Michael playing by a train track. As a train is coming arnold is stuck on the track. At the last minute Michael pushes Arnold out of the way and seemingly dies. At that moment Batman visits Michael who is now a priest. Batman tells Michael that arnold is going to need him. Michael then says Arnold is the one soul he wishes he could give up on. Before Batman walked out of the room he said "I don't believe you would give up on anyone please be there." At that time Sromwell goes to Pete's to meet with Thorne. As Stromwell walks in he grabs Thorne by the shirt demanding to know where his son is. Thorne says he does not know where his son is but he offers to help find him. Then Thorne gives Stromwell a look and Stromwell realize that Thorne has set him up. However before the building explodes Batman saves Stromwell. As the police arrive a man tells them that he saw Batman save someone from the building. One of Thornes men hears this and reports it to Thorne. Rupert Thorne knows that Batman wants Stromwell to tell him about the organizations he orders his men to find and kill Batman and Stromwell. Batman then takes Stromwell to the Sunrise Founation a rehab building for people addicted to drugs. As Stromwell walks into one of the rooms he sees his ex-wife Connie and his son laying on a hospital bed suffering from drugs. Stromwell then says hes going to find the guy that got him hooked on drugs. Then Connie told him to look in the mirror. It was his drugs Joey was using and the people that sold the drugs for Stromwell got him hooked. As Stromwell walks out of Joey's room Batman says he wants Stromwells help to put a stop to organized crime. A little while later Stromwell gives Batman the evidence he needs. But the files Batman got were fake and Stromwell tried to shoot Batman. At that moment Thorne's men threw tear gas into the office Batman and Stromwell were in. Batman then takes out Thornes men. As Stromwell is running he sees train track and this triggers the flash back from before. Michael then walks up to his brother and says hes there to help him. Michael then tells his brother he must do the right thing and give the files to the police. Then Rupert Thorne is about to kill Stromwell but Batman saves him. At that moment the police arrive and Stromwell gives Commissioner Gordon the file on the criminal organization. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe